Generator Rex: Gravity Redux AU
by YellowAngela
Summary: I literally dreamed this up. It's an AU version of the episode Gravity from Season 1. I haven't had time to write it till now. A guest asked me for HOLIX and here it is. But I have to warn you, it's not your typical happy ending. You have been warned. And to all the other writers out there... KEEP GEN REX ALIVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, we need more HOLIX. And although I told someone once that I specialized in happy endings, a generic happy ending didn't seem to fit this story. So I caution reading this. If you want an explicit happy ending, you shouldn't read any further.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **I do not own.**

Six bolted up from his bed. The room was dark save the sliver of light that came from underneath the door to the outside. His arm was sticking straight out in front of him as if he was trying to grab someone's hand. But there was no one at the other end. He slowly lowered his arm. After sitting in the dark for a few seconds, he threw his cover off and went to the bathroom. The sudden bright lights of the bathroom blinded him but as his eyes adjusted he saw his face in the mirror.

It was full of cuts and bruises. He grimaced as he splashed cold water on his feverish face. Feverish, not from any infection, but from the nightmare he had just woken up from. Except it was not a nightmare. It was real.

 _Six dragged an unconscious Rex into the last escape pod on the deteriorating space station. The door suddenly closed behind them. Dropping Rex, Six spun around in surprise. He could see Holiday's grim face through the pod's window._

" _Holiday! What are you doing?" He yelled uncharacteristically._

" _I'm sorry, Six." Her voice wavering as if she was trying to keep from crying. "I didn't tell you. All the automatic controls are fried. I have to manually launch the pod from here."_

" _No, there has to be another way!" He was angry… and scared. "We need you. Rex needs you. I… need you."_

 _She gave a small smile. Tears that had been forming were now spilling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Take care of Rex…I love you." And then her face grew smaller as the pod blasted into space._

" _NOOOO!"_

"NO!" Six slammed both fists onto the sides of the sink. The vanity shook. Six stood hunched over breathing heavily.

He hated that stupid scientist, Bouvier, for bringing that killer AI on board the space station. Then when he and Rex went to rescue them, they got Volkov and Rhodes out along with the research. But Holiday….

Finally, after controlling himself, he splashed his face again before returning to his bed. But looking at it, he realized he would not be able to sleep again. His clock on the nightstand read 4:40. He had to be up in 20 minutes anyway. Getting dressed, he went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. It was still early. Hardly anyone but the night crew was around.

Six stepped through the sliding door but it was not the cafeteria. It was her lab… or not her lab anymore.

An unfamiliar face looked up at him in surprise. "Agent Six? Can I help you?"

He scowled. He had unthinkingly wandered into her lab as was his habit in the mornings to check to see if she had fallen asleep at her desk again. "No, doctor. Sorry, to disturb you." He turned on his heels and left. Taking long strides he made a beeline for the cafeteria. Once there, he made his coffee without thinking. He didn't realize until he was grasping two cups that he had made another one… for her. It was just how she liked it too. He angrily dumped the second into the garbage. The liquid made a sloshing sound as it hit the plastic.

He gulped down his coffee, unaware or uncaring that the hot liquid was scalding his insides. His cup joined the other one in the wet garbage can.

Six left the cafeteria to go train as usual. The training droids didn't stand a chance. They never did but this morning he was especially vicious. He stood in a sea of scrap metal when Rex walked in.

"Woah, take it easy there, Six." Rex looked around at the debris. "Save some for me."

Six's blades retracted into his sleeves. "All yours." He stepped over a sparking droid and out the room.

"Wait? Six?" Rex called to his retreating form. Six paused. "Um, I was hoping… that… maybe we could train together today?" His voice trailed off into uncertainty.

" _Take care of Rex."_ Her voice echoed in his head. He mentally sighed. "I thought you hated training with me." He stated flatly.

"Well, hate is such a strong word." Rex grinned, feigning joviality. "I just want a chance to kick your butt." His Smack Hands sprouted.

Despite himself, the corner of Six's mouth turned up slightly. "If you want."

Five minutes later Rex was on his back panting. "Had…had… enough?" He gasped.

"You're getting sloppy." Six observed. "You missed several openings to take me down. Your sword work needs improvement. Have you been doing those exercises I showed you?"

"Yes." His small voice answered.

"Then you need to do more." He said turning to leave.

"I miss her, too." Rex's statement stopped him in his tracks. "I… I wish she was still here. I know it's only been a few days and with time…"

"No amount of time will make you stop missing her." Six said with his back still turned. "But the memories will hurt less." He walked away.

Arriving in his room, he ripped off his sunglasses and threw them on the nightstand. He wasn't sure if he what he told Rex was true. Losing Holiday left a hollow feeling in his chest and something else… simmering just below the surface that he refused to acknowledge. He was sure if he did, he would lose his mind. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he immediately sprung up when the EVO alarm rang.

"Six, report to the hanger, immediately. Level 2 EVO in Manhattan." White's voice rang in his ear piece. Six grabbed his shades and ran out of the room thankful for the distraction.

"Hey, Six! Time to kick some EVO butt." Rex rode in on his Rex Ride with Bobo hanging on.

"Let's move." Six said curtly. "Hopefully, it's the other EVO's posterior that gets kicked."

Bobo busted out laughing.

"Ha ha, so funny. Everyone's a comedian." Rex snorted as he followed Six into the Keep.

0o0

Six watched as Rex in his usual cocky fashion leap out of the Keep and into the fray below. The rampaging multi-armed EVO was sucking the electricity from the many lights in Times Square. He watched as Rex sparred with the creature. His muscles slightly tightened as Rex was thrown several feet smashing through several building walls before hitting and denting a light pole. Rex got up and yelled something at the EVO before forming his Boogie Pack. Flying straight at the monster his turbines retracted and his BFS popped out. Trying to slice the EVO in half, he managed to make a dent into it. But an arm swiped him away. The two halves fused and it was if Rex had done nothing. Rex rolled into an alleyway and knocked down the garbage cans. Six could see the frustration in his face.

" _Take care…"_ Six's hover board came out and soon he was flying at the creature. With a flick of a wrist he took out two of its arms. The monster roared in pain.

"Rex. Take care of it. You can do this." Six told the boy.

Rex zoomed in with his Rex Ride, which morphed into Punk Busters. Leaping into the air, Rex formed his Smack Hands. He knocked the monster under its chin. The monster fell backwards. Rex's Smack Hands disappeared and Rex placed his hand on the monster's chest. A minute later, Rex was standing over an unconscious young man. Agents swarmed in to take over the situation.

Rex felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over in surprise.

"Good job." Six said plainly.

"You think she would have been proud?" Rex asked.

"I know she is proud." Six answered. Rex beamed.

0o0

"Six, you need to leave immediately." White told the man in green after the debriefing.

"Where?" Six asked.

"There been some strange disturbances in a nearby town. People have been disappearing and reappearing. When they come back, they claim not to have left. I need you to check it out to make sure it's not Breach." White told him.

"Shouldn't Rex come too?" Six frowned.

"No, if it is Breach, I don't want Van Kleiss to get his hands on Rex." White answered.

Six nodded and left.

When Six arrived in the small town, he interviewed the people affected but learned nothing new. He instructed the scientists with him to scan the area but they were unable to find anything that would indicate that Breach had been there.

After several fruitless hours, they were ready to pack up and go.

"Excuse me, agent." An old lady with an unidentifiable thick accent said as Six was getting on his jump jet.

"Ma'am?" Six responded.

"I can't help but notice that you seem… lost." She continued.

"Lost?" Six didn't have time for games. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Lost someone important to you." Six stopped in his tracks. He turned to glare at the woman. "I have something for you to help." She held out a small stone.

Ah, it was just a marketing ploy. "No thank you." Six said brusquely. "I don't want to buy…"

"It's a gift. Please take." She pushed the stone into his hand.

Six was about to protest but the rock was warm and seemed to pulse in his hand. He stared at it for a moment before looking up. The old woman was gone. Startled, Six looked around for her but there was no one for miles. There weren't even footprints to indicate that she was ever there.

"Six, there has been another EVO attack. Rex is already there"

Shoving the stone automatically into his pocket he climbed into his jet to go help Rex.

When the day was finally done, Six tiredly entered his room. He plopped down on his bed. Kicking off his shoes to the side of the bed he laid down unmoving. Ripping off his glasses, he threw them on the nightstand where they clattered to a stop. He was alone with his thoughts again. His hand involuntarily slipped into his jacket pocket. He felt something smooth and cold. He had forgotten about the stone from that strange woman. He now took a good look at it. It looked like any other rock: gray, if he remembered his geology, probably igneous, and possibly from a riverbed. It wasn't warm or pulsating. He snorted. What could a stone do to alleviate his loss? Holiday… Rebecca, he never realized how important she was to him until she was gone. He now had to make sure White did not euthanize her sister, keep Rex safe, and… live with the knowledge that he would live out his life without her. Clenching the stone in his fist he pounded the bed. He'd give anything to do things differently. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The stone in his hand glowed and started to throb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Easter!**

 **I do not own.**

Six woke up groggy to his surroundings. Looking at the clock he realized he had overslept. Well, 6:17 was oversleeping for him. It was the first night since Holiday died that he had been able to sleep through the night. He quickly got up to get ready.

When he was done, he immediately went to the cafeteria to grab a coffee before heading off to find Rex. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy had intentionally let him sleep just so that they wouldn't have to train. Stepping through the cafeteria doors, he headed to the coffee station. As he picked up his cup to go, a voice behind him made him drop his coffee.

"Oh,I'm so sorry, Six. I didn't mean to startle you." It was Holiday. How could it be Holiday? "I just wanted to know if they restocked the sugar… the real sugar." She pushed past him to wipe the spill he had made with some napkins she pulled from the nearby dispenser.

"You're here." He said stupidly.

She looked at him puzzled. "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" She asked.

Six wanted to say _dead_ but thought the better of it.

"There, that's the best I can do with these cheap napkins. You really need to talk to White about upgrading these. I mean, it's just a fraction more expensive but would do wonders for morale." She prattled on as he stared at her dumbfounded. Finally, she realized he had not moved from the spot since the spill. "Um, Six? You… you all right?"

Six shook himself. "Yes. I'm… fine. How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, other than Bouvier driving me up the wall… honestly, is there anyone more pompous or narcissistic than him?" Holiday poured herself some coffee. "You want me to make you one too?" She looked at him. He stood unmoving. "Six?" She tried again.

"I… sure." He decided that was the safest answer seeing as he was at a lost for words or explanation as to what was going on. If this was a dream, it was remarkably real.

"Here you go." She handed him a new cup of coffee. "I've got to go. Rhodes and I need to run through the algorithms one more time. If it works, we can do a trial run in space." She said excitedly. She reached out to squeeze his arm. But as she pulled away, Six suddenly took her hand. Holiday looked at him in surprise.

"Are… you busy tonight?" He asked.

"Wha… I guess… not really. This was the last piece of the…" She stopped when Six came closer. She looked into his shades in confusion.

"Dinner, then?" He asked almost softly.

"It's not Friday." She answered.

"I know. Dinner just with me." He said in a tight voice.

Holiday let out a strangled breath. Six could see the bewilderment and hesitation in her face. She swallowed hard. "Are you… asking… me…?"

"Yes, on a date." He had a hard time getting out the last part.

She pulled her hand away as if he burned her. "I… I… what? Why?" She stepped back from him as if he had just turned EVO.

This was not the reaction he was expecting. Maybe he should have thought this through. "Nevermind. Forget it." Six turned to leave.

"Wait, Six?" Holiday now grabbed his forearm. "I'm sorry. I guess you caught me by surprise. I wouldn't mind dinner."

Six turned back around his face softened. "See you at 6?"

"Sure." Holiday agreed, her face turning slightly pink. She immediately left.

Six waited to be sure that Holiday would not be nearby before leaving the cafeteria. Dinner was totally impulsive. He still felt that he would wake up any minute and find that this is all a dream. But if it is, he would make the most of it.

"Six? Hey Six, wait up!" Six turned around to see Rex running down the hall.

"Yes?" Six looked at him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I missed training this morning…" He began. Six raised an eyebrow. It looked like neither made it to the training rooms this morning but Six said nothing. "But can I please, please, please, go see Noah? He has a new video game and I want to… try it out." Rex pleaded.

"Okay." Six answered.

"Oh come on! That's so not fair! We're not doing… wha… wha… what did you say?" Rex stopped in mid-tirade.

"I said, okay. But be on call in case anything comes up." Six started to walk away.

Rex stood stunned for a moment. "Oh… okay… thanks." Then finally shaking out of his stupor, kicked his heels and ran back in the other direction.

Six now had free time to figure out what the heck was going on. From what Holiday was saying it sounded like it was a week before their experiments in space. Then maybe… he walked into the rec room. When he walked in the soldiers in the room stared at him.

"Does anyone have today's paper?" Six asked nonchalantly.

"H…here's one." A nervous agent handed the paper that was in his hand.

Six snatched it and looked at the date. He was right. It was a week before Holiday's group would go into space. He tossed the paper back at the agent who barely was able to catch the flying pages. He walked out.

He had wanted things to go differently. Now was his chance. He had a week to prevent Zag-RS from contaminating the experiment and destroying the space station. He had to prevent Holiday from dying.

0o0

Holiday sat opposite Six at an Italian restaurant just a few miles from Providence. She nervously picked at her salad.

"Not hungry?" Six asked.

Holiday jumped at the sound of his voice. "No, not really." She answered putting down her fork.

They both sat silently as the waiter came by to fill their glasses. When he left, Six cleared his throat. Holiday looked at him expectantly. "How are the tests going?"

Holiday visibly relaxed. This she could answer. "It's going very well. The algorithms Bouvier wrote seem legit. We're working on a way to deliver the cure nanites to the infected ones. If all goes well, we will be ready for the first test on the space station. Think of it, Six. Providence soldiers can carry the cure right on their backs. We don't have to rely solely on Rex… and maybe this will even cure the incurables." The last part she said with a wistful look on her face.

"I hope it works." But he knew it wouldn't because of Zag-RS. "But does the test have to be in space?"

Holiday looked at him strangely. "Well, of course it does. The dangers these experiments pose are real."

"We can have them in an isolated area like Purgatory." Six interrupted.

"No." Holiday shook her head. "If these nanites go off, we could have another nanite event on our hands. These nanites are even more unstable than the ones that were released. Plus working in zero gravity gives us an advantage with containing any explosions that may occur." Holiday rambled on.

"It's dangerous." Six said when she was done.

Holiday chuckled. "Right, like what you and Rex do everyday is a walk in the park. There's inherent danger in everything we do." Holiday said dismissively.

Six was trying very hard not to scream that she was going to die. "There must be another way to simulate zero gravity."

"Not cheaply… Six, is there any reason you don't want me to go?" She frowned at him.

Six cursed the fact that she knew him so well. "I'm worried about… security. Don't allow Bouvier to bring his algorithm without first having the flash drive scrubbed."

Holiday's frown deepened. "How did you know Bouvier was insisting that he bring his own software?"

Six took a sip of water to hide the fact that he was thinking of an answer. He patted his mouth before finally answering. "Like you said, he's a pompous narcissist."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Holiday agreed and Six relaxed. "I really wish someone would punch him in the face."

"I can do that for you." Six cracked his knuckles. He felt gratified when Holiday laughed.

"No, it's all right. I'm sure it'll come to bite him eventually." She said.

 _But it'll also cost you your life._ Six thought darkly. No, this was not going the way he planned… not that he had a real plan or that he thought that just asking her not to go would make her not go. He needed a way to stop this from the top.

"So why did you ask me out?" Holiday asked softly. Six's eyes flew to her face in alarm. Holiday was looking at him curiously. "I'm sure it's not to talk about what I'm doing."

 _Actually, it is._ Six thought to himself. But he answered instead, "Can't I ask someone out to dinner?"

"Oh please, Six, give me some credit. You always eat alone except on Fridays… scratch that, I'm not even sure you do eat. You certainly don't spend any more time with me than necessary." Holiday said in a huff.

"I think we can safely assume I do eat unless you think I'm not human and I do… enjoy our talks." Six said carefully.

Holiday studied him. Six tried not to squirm under her scrutiny. He could tell that she was confused and wasn't sure if he was being serious. He took a gamble. He reached out and grasped her hand that was on the table. Holiday looked stunned.

"I know I haven't always been… forthcoming. I have… issues… lots of them. But I think we both know there's something more between us."

"Is there?" She asked quietly.

"Isn't there?" He challenged.

Holiday pulled her hand away and looked down. Finally, looking up, Six caught sadness in her eyes. "Maybe once I was hoping for more. But if I was honest, it's more infatuation than anything. I don't think there's anything to build on."

"Raising Rex?" He interjected.

Holiday smiled. "Rex does bring people together." But then her face sobered. "I don't think it would ever work between us."

"Why not?" Six could feel his chest tighten.

Holiday sighed. "I don't know."

"Then why don't we try… before you write us off." He said.

Holiday looked at him warily. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." He acknowledge.

Holiday dropped her eyes. "Why are you doing this now? Why after all these years?"

Six didn't hesitate to answer. "Because I finally see what I've been missing all those years and I don't want to miss anymore." He took off his sunglasses.

Surprised, Holiday looked into his eyes for the first time. She could see he was sincere and there was something else… but she was afraid to name it.

"I guess… we could try." She said in a small voice.

It wasn't the vote of confidence that he wanted but it was better than nothing. He nodded and took her hand. This time she did not pull away.

 **Nighthawk: I helped finish a supernatural story by thereal13thfirewolf called Lycanthrope. So I'm not new to the genre. I'm not particularly fond of supernatural stories but I would like to fill in every genre on the type of story I can write. Also in response to the Rex vs, in the US parent-teacher meetings end at high school. I have to do them twice a year. I have had some interesting ones over the years, including one where the child claimed her grandfather passed away. When I spoke to the father during parent-teacher meeting and offered my condolences, the father looked at me funny and asked... "What are you talking about?" 0o0 Someone got in trouble that night... Hope your parent teacher meeting went well.**

 **Okay, I'm trying really hard not to copy elements from Going in Blind. This was Shamelessfangirl's story that I completed for her. I really wished she had done it herself because I had to use some things from this story to finish hers. Now I can't use it. Anyway, the middle part gets a little bit muddled. So I need to work on that. I am still working on another story named Game of Numbers. It will be rated M so you might have a hard time finding it. There's no smut or slash or even cursing. It just has adult subject matter I don't think would be appropriate for children.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **I do not own.**

"No." White glared at Six.

"It's remarkably expensive to experiment in space." Six argued.

"We already have the space station and the probes to send up there. The only extra cost is the fuel for the probes. And that is miniscule in comparison to what it cost to clean up Rex's messes." White retorted.

"I'm sure it would be more cost effective if the experiments were performed here." Six tried again.

"It is not. And plus the risks if any rogue experimental nanite gets loose? That outweighs any cost." White growled. "What is your problem with this anyway? You're not the one being sent." The screen shut off. White's way to indicate the discussion was over. Six clenched his jaw. That didn't work either. So Holiday and her group are going into space. He had to make sure Zag-RS is not apart of the trip.

Six walked to Rex's room. He rapped his knuckle against his door. Loud music came from his room. He knocked harder. Rex still didn't answer. Six used his parental authority and walked in.

Rex was jumping around his room, eyes closed, playing air guitar.

Six rolled his eyes behind his shades. He crossed his arms and waited until Rex noticed him.

It took a while but when Rex finally noticed, "Auuughhh!" Rex yelled falling on his bottom. "Six? Don't you knock?"

"I did." He said flatly, turning off the stereo. "I need you to do something."

"What?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"Is there anyway you can tell if Zag-RS is on any of our equipment?" Six asked.

At the killer AI's name, Rex narrowed his eyes. "You think it's around?"

"I'm sure it's around." Six said grimly. "Do you think you can find out where it is?"

Rex scratched his head thoughtfully. "I don't know. I've never gone looking for an artificial intelligence before. I can try."

"Good, let's go." Six grabbed Rex's arm.

"Wait. Where are we even starting?" Rex asked.

"Holiday's lab." Six answered dragging Rex down the hall.

"Doc? She's not going to like us poking around." Rex noted.

"She's not going to know." Six told him.

Rex stopped and looked at Six. "You didn't tell her that there might be an AI in her lab? Why not?"

Six wasn't sure how to explain this to Rex without sounding like he was crazy. "Call it a hunch."

"Hunch? You're not even sure that Zag is around?" Rex looked at him incredulously.

"I'm sure." Six said firmly.

"Well, hunch implies…"

"Rex," Six said as patiently as he could, "Just check."

"Fine, fine." Rex sighed. He walked ahead of Six. They entered into Holiday's lab. Holiday was bent over her keyboard typing away. Rhodes was on the other side looking through the microscope. Volkov was tinkering with some machine on the desk. Bouvier stood smugly in the corner drinking coffee.

"You can look all you want. That algorithm is perfect." He said scornfully at Holiday.

Six bristled at his tone. He had to give Holiday credit for not reacting to his goading tone.

"Be that as it may," Holiday said calmly. "I still need to check for errors."

Bouvier snorted derisively. Glancing over at Six and Rex, he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Holiday looked up and noticed them for the first time. "Oh, hello gentlemen, what can I help you with?"

Six opened his mouth to answer, but Rex jumped in. "Hey Doc, can't your favorite guy come visit?"

Holiday gave him a small smile. "I'm a little busy, right now Rex."

"I know." Rex smiled walking over and placing his hand on the console. He gave her his best smile. "But I can help. You know since I can talk to machines and such." He examined his other hand.

Holiday thought about it. "You know what, Rex? Maybe we can use you."

Six was impressed at how Rex was able to ingratiate himself into Holiday's good graces.

He also noticed that Rex kept placing his hand on all the equipment. A faint blue line flashed through so quickly that most people would not have noticed unless that they were looking. Six almost smiled. He was proud of Rex. Holiday was explaining to Rex what she wanted him to do. Rex to his credit looked like he was paying attention. He nodded but he paced and placed his hands on different pieces of equipment.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Bouvier snapped at him. "Why do you need this efant to muck up our work?" He asked Holiday.

"Hey, who you calling enfant?... What's an enfant?" Rex turned to Six.

"This _child_ can speak to nanites. He is an asset." Holiday interrupted sharply. Bouvier shrugged and went back to his coffee. "Your mess then." He said uncaringly.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Rex said.

Holiday pulled Rex aside. "Don't mess this up, got it?" She whispered to him. Leading Rex to a glowing container of nanites, she instructed him on what she wanted him to do. Rex concentrated and did as she asked. Soon the nanites dimmed.

"Okay, Pete, let's see if this works better." Holiday brought the container over to the Russian scientist.

While they were busy, Rex sidled over to Six. "I didn't feel Zag-RS anywhere. But to be honest, I'm not sure I can _detect_ it."

"Rex, try concentrating on the flash drive in Bouvier's computer." Six encouraged him.

Rex lifted an eyebrow but softly made his way to the French scientist's work station.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Bouvier snapped. "Maybe Dr. Holiday allows little children around her work, but I do not." He stood up and walked menacingly toward Rex. Rex crossed his arm and stood his ground.

"I'm not a child and I think I know a little about computers." Rex argued.

"And if you erase any of the data that I have been working on all these weeks…" Bouvier started threatening until a blade appeared at his throat.

"Six? What are you doing?" Holiday asked alarmed.

"Rex, please check Bouvier's _work_." Six said calmly.

"Stay away!" Bouvier yelled as Rex put his hand on his computer.

"Six, what's going on?" Holiday looked from agent to scientist to EVO.

"Just checking something." Six said.

Blue lines circumvented the computer. Suddenly, Rex flew back.

"Ow, dang!" Rex shook his hand. He looked at Six in alarm. "You're right. Zag-RS is in there!"

The lights in the lab started to flicker. An electronic voice echoed through the room. "You've forced my hand early. But what you have will have to suffice." The large computer came on line and the familiar red lines appeared.

Volkov furiously typed on his keyboard. Rhodes did the same.

"Nothing is responding." Volkov said in alarm.

"All our research is being downloaded to a site off the base." Rhodes looked at Holiday.

"Quick, cut off all power." Holiday ordered. The room was plunged into darkness.

"It's not working." Rhodes said. "Our data is still leaving through the auxiliary lines."

"We need to cut the power off at its source." Holiday began running to the door. "Shoot, the door won't open. Rex?"

Rex formed his Smack Hands and pried open the doors. Holiday slipped through and ran down the hallway. Six followed close behind with Rex taking up the rear.

"Where are you going?" Six called to her.

"I need to get to the back up generators and shut it down." She huffed. "That will completely cut off power to the auxiliary lines."

They sped down to the inner sanctum of Providence. When they reached the door, Rex opened it for her with his Smack Hands.

The back up generator hummed softly next to the inert power core 20 below them.

"Rex, can you shut it down from up here?" Holiday asked him.

Rex put his hand on the computer. "No, there's no power. I can't do anything from up here."

Holiday gritted her teeth. "We'll have to shut it manually then." She ran down the metal staircase. Rex formed his Boogie Pack to fly down there but metal arms grabbed him.

"Hey! What gives?" Rex yelped. A repair drone held him tightly.

"Zag-RS must have taken over the drones." Six replied as he sliced off the robot's arms. Looking up he saw several more drones approach. "Rex, keep them busy. I'm going to help Holiday."

"Sure, do the easy job." Rex complained but nonetheless he formed his Punk Busters and kicked down the nearest drone. Six ran after Holiday who was halfway there.

But just as she reached the next flight, the power core started up, began to glow brightly, and exploded. Holiday was knocked off the stairs where she fell a few feet before managing to grab a part of the metal support. She dangled precariously over the edge.

"Six!" She instinctively cried.

"Holiday!" Six never moved so fast in his life.

Holiday's hold began slipping. She looked apprehensively below her. There was at least a ten foot drop. Then as her hand lost its hold she dropped. But before she could even scream, her hand was held in an iron grip. Looking up she saw Six's grim face.

"Six?" Fear laced her voice.

"I'm here. I won't let you go." He said. He tried to pull her up but the weight made the stairs start to separated from the wall.

"Six, listen to me. You have to shut down the generator. If that AI manages to get our data, even if it's incomplete, it can destroy all living things." Holiday told him frantically.

"I know that." Six snapped.

"No, Six. You have to let me go." Holiday urged.

"No!" Six said emphatically.

"Six, the stairs is not going to hold the both of us. It's," The stairs lurched further off the wall. "It's going to give. You have to turn off the generator before it's too late."

"I'm not letting you fall to your death." He insisted.

"Six, we're all going to be dead if you don't." She said.

"Rex! I need your help." Six yelled. But there was no response from above.

"Six! There's no time. Go!" Holiday was trying hard not to cry.

"You're not going to die again." He shouted.

"What?" When Holiday looked at him in confusion, he realized what he had said. Pulling out his blade he flung it at the back up generator. As the sword hit its mark the generator exploded, engulfing both him and Holiday. The world turned bright white.

 **Holy cats! What happened? Find out next chapter. I know. I'm evil.**


	4. Chapter 4

**May the Fourth(force) be with you… haha. Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate it.**

 **Great news! Solsixtus updated her story Hurricane Whisper. It's rated M (for the violence and adult subject matters but I don't think there's any smut... I hope) so you need to change your settings to see it. So those who have been waiting, go read it and leave a her a nice message! It's an incredible story but it's rated M so read with caution.**

 **I do not own.**

Six felt a jolt go through his body. He sprung up into a sitting position like a wind up doll. Breathing heavily, he looked around. He was in his darken room still in his green suit. Running his hand through his hair revealed that he was sweating. Stumbling out of bed, he went to the bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face he stared at himself in the mirror. What the heck just happened? Was it a dream? Was it real? He felt a weight on one side of his suit. Slipping his hand into his pocket he felt the rock that strange woman gave him. Pulling it out, he stared at it. It seemed to be glowing but it was fading. He placed it back it into his pocket.

Going outside he saw the time was 6:17. The exact time the whole thing had started. He ran out of the room. Rushing into the rec room, he startled several grunts who tripped over themselves trying to stand at attention. Six didn't notice. He grabbed the nearest paper. Looking at the date, he snapped at the nearest unfortunate agent.

"Is this paper current?" He snapped.

"Y…y…yes sir!" The hapless agent stammered.

Six stared at the paper some more before throwing it down on the floor. As he headed out the door, a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Dr. Holiday?" He asked another cowering grunt.

"Sh..sh…she's probably in her lab, sir." He squeaked. Six stormed out.

He was at her lab within minutes. The door slid opened.

"Holiday!" He didn't mean to yell but his voice echoed through the cavernous lab.

A clipboard clattered on the floor. "Six!" Holiday gasped clutching her chest. "You scared the bejezzus out of me." She bent to pick up her fallen clipboard.

"Holiday," Six stepped into the room and grabbed both her arms so that she faced him.

Startled by the sudden contact, Holiday pulled back a little. "Six? Everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Holiday," Six said again in a softer tone. "Have… have we had dinner yet?"

"Well, it's only 7 in the morning. I don't know about you but I barely had breakfast yet…" Holiday replied before Six interrupted her.

"No, no." Six's mind was in a jumble. He was trying to piece together a coherent sentence so that she didn't think he was nuts. Or maybe it was already too late. "Did we go out for dinner… last night?"

Now Holiday did pull back completely. "Is this a joke?" She asked quietly.

Six had his answer. Somehow the week had reset itself. "I mean… would you like to have dinner with me tonight."

Holiday cocked her head to the side. "You want to have dinner with just me… no Rex?"

"Yes… I think we need to talk." He nodded

"About what?" Holiday asked curiously.

"About… everything." Six said urgently.

"I guess I could spare a few hours tonight." Holiday shuffled some papers on her desk.

"I'll pick you up at 6?" Six asked wondering why she was taking this so nonchalantly.

"Sure." Holiday nodded without looking at him. Six noticed that she kept batting her bangs from her face, a nervous gesture.

Six quickly left. As he walked out, he decided he needed to find that lady.

0o0

He landed his plane in the exact place he met the woman. Getting out, he looked around. There was no one for miles. Suddenly, Six felt foolish. What had he expected to find? The old woman standing in the exact spot where he met her? Six leaned against his jet. Despite his best efforts, Holiday still died and he along with her. He pulled out the rock and stared at it. There was nothing special about it. If he dropped it on the floor now, he doubted he could even find it again.

"Wondering what is going on, agent?" The voice startled Six and from his empty hand his blade automatically flew out. The sword was inches from the old woman's face but she did not even flinch.

"Who are you?" Six demanded.

"Just lending you a hand." She said ignoring the blade in her face. She walked over to a rock and sat on it with a sigh. Six's magna blade followed her. "That will not be necessary." She told him.

"I decide what's necessary." Six said coldly.

"Do you?" She smiled. "And what did you decide was necessary in your life?"

"What are you talking about?" Six asked.

"I think see what my gift can do." She said.

"What is this?" Six demanded. "Why did you give it to me? How does it work?"

"Tsk, tsk. So many questions. But you have the answers, not me." She shook her head.

"Stop talking crazy!" Six was losing patience.

"What do you want most in the world, agent?" The old woman asked as if Six hadn't said anything.

"To save my… friend." He stumbled through the last word.

"Then save her." She agreed.

"But I couldn't!" Six snapped at her.

"So you start over again." The lady said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're saying I will relive the week until Holiday's safe." Six glared at her from behind the shades.

"I'm not saying that nor am I saying that." The lady shrugged. "You need to decide what is important."

"You're not making any sense!" Six held the blade closer to her face. "Give me answers that make sense!" She remained unmoved.

Six growled and lifted his blade and made like he was going to strike her. At the last second he diverted its path and he sliced the rock next to her. Six panted from the anger and exertion. The woman didn't move.

"You have so many regrets in life." She said calmly. "You need to find someone who is smarter to help you."

Six turned to look at her but she was gone. He spun around but again just like last time there was no one to be found. Was he going crazy? If the old lady couldn't help him, who could? He folded up his blade and got back into the plane. He was going to have to do this on his own.

0o0

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Holiday pushed her bangs behind her ears.

Six sat opposite Holiday at the same restaurant as before except she didn't know it since time went back.

"I think you should stop the experiments." Six said bluntly.

Holiday had a fork half-way to her mouth. She set it down without touching the food.

"Are you serious? We're so close. But why?" Holiday gaped at him.

"It's too dangerous. Too many things could go wrong." Six told her.

"But that's true with every endeavor we take." Holiday frowned at him. "Six, what's going on?"

Six knew this was going to sound terribly crazy. He cleared his throat and gathered his courage. "I had a premonition that you are going to die because of this project."

It felt like eternity before Holiday said anything. "I don't believe in premonitions. And since when did you?" She asked in the tone she used when reprimanding Rex.

"Holiday, there are things in this world… things that can't be explained. And I know that if you persist, you will die."

"No, Six. You're just overworked and… and you just need to rest. Then…" Holiday was babbling.

He reached out and grabbed her hand that was drumming on the table. "Holiday," He said firmly. "I know you don't believe me. I know I sound crazy. I wouldn't believe myself, if I were you. But I can't lose you."

Holiday once again could only gape at him. She pulled back her hand and reached for a glass of water. After taking a sip, she seemed to be composing herself.

"Well, when you said you wanted to talk, I didn't think it would be this." She said in a shaky voice. "Six, you're not making sense. I think you need to take some time…"

"I've wasted enough time." Six interrupted her. "If you don't believe me, I can't make you. But at least believe that in the past five years, you've come to be… an important part of my life… and Rex's."

"Six, I'm not going anywhere. You're just having an anxiety induced fear that manifested itself as a premonition." Holiday said reasonably.

Six knew it was a long shot. "Can you at least promise me that you will make sure Bouvier's program does not contain Zag-RS?"

Holiday frowned. "Zag-RS? That AI Rex was talking about? Why would it be in Bouvier's algorithm?"

"That's how you die. Zag-RS takes over the space station. You shut down power to prevent it from downloading herself and the data. You are on the space station when it explodes." Six gave a quick run down.

"Wow, that's an oddly specific premonition." Holiday looked at him.

"It's what's going to happen." Six told her.

"Fine, will it make you feel better if we run a scan to clean Bouvier's flash drive?" Holiday asked.

"Immensely." Six agreed.

"Then let's go." Holiday drained her water glass and got up. Six motioned for the waiter and handed him his credit card. In a few minutes they were out the door and on their way back to base.

 **Will Six be successful this time in saving Holiday?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Teacher's Day. I wish teachers were appreciated more.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favors, and follows.**

 **I do not own.**

Holiday walked resolutely into the lab followed by Six. Bouvier was working on the computer when she walked up behind him. He jumped a little when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"I thought you had gone out for dinner." He looked from her to Six.

"Bouvier, we need to check your program for any malicious malware." Holiday got straight to the point.

"What?" Bouvier cried indignantly. "My algorithm is perfect. There is none of this malware on it!"

"Yes, and to make sure we're going to do a quick virus sweep." Holiday nudged him over to type in something.

"Now see here…" Bouvier had gripped Holiday's shoulder but he didn't get far when a blade appeared at his throat.

"Back off." Six said in a deadly calm voice.

Bouvier looked coldly at him. "Are you siccing your rabid pet at me?" He asked Holiday disdainfully.

"Look Bouvier," She said grimly. "We have to make sure everything gets scrubbed before we get to the space station. Your algorithm is no different."

"This is an outrage! You are not the only top scientist at Providence. _I_ know what _I_ am doing!" He protested loudly.

"And so does Holiday." Six pushed him into the office chair which rolled slightly back as Bouvier fell into it. A flash of fear passed over his face when he quickly masked it with his usual pompous demeanor.

"White Knight will hear about this, this indignity!" Bouvier growled.

"Go ahead." Six snapped. "The monitor is right there."

"Six, I'm going to use a stand alone laptop so that if there is anything, it can't upload itself anywhere or download our data." Holiday pulled the flash drive out of the computer Bouvier was working on. She brought it to one of the laptops. Six watched Bouvier as Holiday worked. The tapping of the keyboard was the only sound in the room.

"The virus protection is showing that there is something here." Holiday said in a tight voice.

"What? Impossible! " Bouvier cried.

The laptop suddenly sparked. Holiday jumped back. Six was next to her in a second. He pulled her behind him. He was about to slice the laptop when Holiday placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wait, let me handle this." She said firmly. She carefully approached the sparking computer. She quickly typed a command. The screen showed static before it formed into red lines in a circle with an "eye" in the center.

"It seems you have found me out earlier than expected. Time to go." A female voice came from the computer.

"Oh, no you don't." Holiday said firmly. She quickly typed something onto the keyboard.

"I've locked her in. I'm now wiping the drive."

"This is not over." The female voice said calmly.

"I think it is." Holiday said as she pressed one last button. The screen went blank.

"NO! You've destroyed all my work!" Bouvier screamed lunging at the laptop.

Six stuck out his arm and shoved him back.

"You're just going to have to rewrite it." Holiday told him. "It was corrupted anyway."

"This is an outrage!" The French man cried. "You can be sure White Knight will hear about this!" He stomped out of the room.

Holiday's shoulder slumped. "He's right. We did destroy months of his work. I know I'd be furious too, but…"

"But rather a few months of work gone than the whole world being destroyed." In his head Six also added _and you._

"I guess we're starting from square one. I was hoping that this could be the cure, you know?" Her eyes wandered to the Petting Zoo and Six knew she was thinking about her sister.

"You'll find a cure." Six said confidently.

Holiday gave him a wan smile. "It's been five years Six. I'm starting to lose hope."

"There's Rex and with your intelligence anything is possible." Six insisted.

Holiday gave him a pensive look. "So I guess you were right about Zag-RS hiding in Bouvier's algorithm. So how did you know?"

Six shrugged uncomfortably. "Premonition." He said.

"I have a feeling you're not telling me something." She took a step closer to face him.

"Rebecca," Six stepped closer to her and she took a step back. "Rebecca, I need to know… what your feelings are… for me."

Holiday stared at him as her jaw dropped. Shaking herself, she answered, "I… I… I don't know." She stammered. "I guess, I didn't really think about it much… since you didn't seem… interested."

"I know I tend to be… aloof…" Six said. "But believe me, you are very important to me."

Holiday shook her head. "Six, this is a little sudden, especially with the premonition and Zag-RS actually being in Bouvier's algorithm…"

"This isn't sudden for me." Six said wryly. "I've already been around thrice."

"What?" Holiday asked startled.

"Nevermind." Six corrected himself. "Do you think we can try to see if _we_ can work?"

Six watched her mull it through.

"I… I'd like to give it a shot." Holiday said hesitantly. She suddenly chuckled. "I can't believe this is happening."

Six frowned. "Something funny?"

"No, no, it's… I guess nerves." Holiday shook her head. "I never thought that you of all people in a million years would ever… I don't know… I didn't think you even knew I was alive."

"I think I could tell you were alive." Six said flatly.

"I didn't mean… you know what I mean." Holiday stifled another nervous giggle. "Where do we even start?"

"How about we finish our dinner date?" Six suggested.

"Date?" Holiday raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, what else do you call it when two people go out for dinner?" Six asked.

"Eating? Having a meal? But I didn't think you did dates." Holiday was clearly feeling confused.

"I do now." Six offered his arm. Holiday looked at it for a second. Then she threaded her arm through his. He firmly pulled her closer and they walked out of the lab.

Meanwhile in the quiet corner of the room, a solitary research drone sat waiting for its orders. As the lights shut themselves off, its optical sensor flashed red before it faded back to its original color.

 **This is not over yet…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own.**

The week passed uneventfully for Six, unless his new relationship with Holiday counted. It was a surprise to everyone including Rex. But Rex, despite protesting Six moving in on his girl, was happy. White said nothing other than warning that duties must not be neglected.

Holiday took the relationship in stride. At night Six took her out for dinner. It seemed to Six that she was wary about his sudden change of heart. He wished he could tell her what changed him but what little he said already made him sound crazy. During the day she continued to work on the modified nanites with her team of scientists. Bouvier sulked at first but eventually he got back working on the new algorithm. All his work was not lost, even though he had claimed it would be. There were enough back ups to piece back the original program. The work progressed so quickly that by the end of the week they were ready to test the nanites.

"Is it necessary to test this in space?" Six asked over dinner one night.

"Six, we've been through this." Holiday sighed. "It's too dangerous to do the preliminary tests on Earth…"

Six knew what she was going to say. He had been through this before. In spite of removing Zag-RS from the file, Six still was uneasy about Holiday going into space again.

"I will go with you… just in case." He said.

"Oh Six, that's not necessary. You're probably needed here." Holiday protested.

Six shook his head. "Rex can take care of anything that might happen. I am coming with you."

"Well, I'm not going to deter you if you really want to come but you're going to be bored." Holiday warned.

"I'm never bored around you." Six said off-handedly.

Holiday laughed a little. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

Six looked seriously at her. "Definitely good."

Holiday blushed as she brushed her bangs behind her ears.

Six watched her with growing uneasiness.

0o0

The flight to the space station went smoothly. All they had to deal with is a sulky Bouvier who kept glaring at Six the whole time. But if Six could be intimidated by a pouty scientist, he wouldn't have gone into his profession. Six barely noticed the little man. Standing in an out of way corner, he observed the little team work. He was getting more uneasy by the second.

"It's working! The decon nanites are deactivating the control group…" He heard Holiday say. A cheer went up from the control center. But just as quickly, Holiday stopped the celebration. "The nanites are back on-line… and self-destructing." Six could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Shut it down. We'll reset and try again…"

"I can't shut it down." Volkov said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Impossible!" Bouvier said in a hushed tone. "All the simulations I ran…" He never finished his sentence.

"Were perfect…" The massive drone rolled to the middle of the room. A mechanical female voice echoed throughout the room. "Thank you Dr. Bouvier, for bringing me aboard."

Everyone turned to stare at Bouvier.

"What?" Bouvier turned pale. "I didn't… I couldn't…"

"You lied to them about my system being scrubbed because you had uploaded your original algorithm onto my mainframe." The voice said smugly.

"B…b…but that can't be. My algorithm… she's clean!" He insisted.

"Apparently, not." Rhodes replied disdainfully.

"Our data is being transmitted off the station!" Volkov announced.

Six gritted his teeth. His blade flew out and he sliced the drone in half.

"Too late." The drone's light flickered before shutting down.

Holiday frantically typed into the computer. "I have to set up a firewall to contain the AI." Suddenly steam poured into the room. "It's just trying to distract us. Rhodes… disconnect the containment unit."

Rhodes opened a compartment on the floor and pulled a switch. The steam stopped.

"88 percent downloaded, 90 percent!" Bouvier squeaked from his station.

"Six! Six!" He heard Rex yell into his comlink.

"I know, Rex. It's Zag-RS." Six replied impatiently.

"Uh, yeah… how did you…" Rex sounded confused. "How did you know?"

"Been there, done that." Six shut off his comlink.

"99 percent!" Bouvier cried but then the systems froze.

"The data stream has been voided." Rhodes said.

"Good." Holiday wiped her brow.

The space station lurched causing everyone to shift to one side. Holiday would have fallen if Six hadn't grabbed her.

"The AI is hiding in the navigation system." Volkov stated.

"As long as there is power the AI will just move to another part of the system. We need to ditch the power core and go for a complete shutdown." Holiday said.

"I'll come with you." Six told her. Holiday looked at him gratefully.

A few minutes later, they ran down the hallway towards the power core. The outer door opened without warning. Holiday was nearly sucked out but Six grabbed her with one hand. His other hand gripped onto the door frame. He pulled her against him. Once he was sure that she was secured, he let go to use both hands to pull them back into the room. Once she was close enough, Holiday reached out and pulled the lever to close the door.

"Doc! What happened?" Rex's voice came into her comlink.

"Zag-RS opened the door on us. We're okay." She said in a shaky voice. Six could feel her trembling through her space suit.

"Holiday… Rebecca, let me go. You stay in the control room." He said.

"No Six, I can't let you do this alone. We need to stop her." She said firmly pushing herself out from his embrace. She continued down the hall.

Despite himself, Six felt pride as he followed her. As Holiday got ready to open the door the whole station lurched again.

"What happened?" Holiday yelled into her comlink.

"Bouvier left the station and the escape pod damaged one of the panels." Volkov answered.

Holiday cursed. "That man!" She hissed.

"We still need to jettison the power core." Six reminded her. He wished he had killed Bouvier when he had the chance.

"Yes, of course." Holiday agreed.

They entered the room holding the power core. Pulling down the safety lever over them, Six opened the door. A strong wind sucked out the power core. When Six saw that it had floated out of sight, he quickly closed the door.

Both he and Holiday collapsed onto the floor. They sat silently.

"I guess you were right." Holiday said softly. "This was doomed."

"No, it doesn't have to be. I will make sure you get out of this one." Six promised.

Holiday looked at him wearily. "Six. We have no power. No power means, no navigation, no escape pod, no… anything."

"I know." Six answered. "But you will get out of this."

"How?" Holiday asked.

"I'm working on it." He pulled her up. "Meanwhile, let's get back to the control room.

 **So what is Six's plan? Will it work? Or will the day reset again?**

 **Sorry, for not updating much. Things have been… happening. I won't bore you with details but I promise that I am working on everything. I guess you're just going to have to trust that my record of finishing things is pretty good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own.**

Six and Holiday came back to the room where Rhodes and Volkov was waiting for them. It was eerily quiet.

"Guess it's just us." Holiday said softly. "What's the status?"

"Life support is on the backup battery. We are in orbital decay. Looks like we're going to die." Volkov replied bluntly.

"No, we're not." Six said with confidence he didn't feel. "There must be some other power source."

Rhodes typed something into the computer. "The solar panels are damaged and the couplings are shot."

"But maybe we can still use the solar panels. We need to repair those couplings to see." Holiday said. "Maybe then we can stabilize the station enough to correct the trajectory."

"Then let's go." Six started to walk back out.

"Six," Holiday stopped him. "Do you know how to repair solar couplings?"

Six paused. "No."

Holiday gave him a slightly amused look. "Come on." They arrived to where the solar couplings lay severed. Holiday sighed. "I wish Rex was here. He can fix this in seconds."

Six remembered what happened in the past. "No, it's better that he's not here."

Holiday looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"

"I don't want anything happening to him." Six said.

Holiday chuckled as she pulled out her tools. "I knew you were a softy. Always yelling at him, but deep down, you really care about him." Kneeling to get the correct height, she started soldering the wires back together.

"And you." Six said quietly.

Holiday put down the soldering iron. "What did you say?"

Six knelt down next to her. "I said, and you."

"I heard that part." Holiday said in a hushed voice.

Six placed his hands around her face. Slowly he leaned in. Holiday sucked in a breath as his lips touched hers. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away. She stared at him in a daze. He got up and went to pick up another soldering iron.

"I can do these here." He began working on the adjacent couplings. Holiday shook herself before continuing working on her wires but a small smile stayed on her face. When the wires were done, Holiday went to a panel on the wall. She opened it revealing switches which she flipped. Lights in the station came back on.

"We've got power now." Holiday said.

Walking back to the control room, they found Rhodes and Volkov waiting for them.

"That's better." Rhodes noted the lights.

"Yes, slightly less catastrophic." Volkov noted dryly.

"Time to stabilize that station." Holiday said.

Rhodes was about to turn on the computer when Holiday stopped her.

"No, the Zag-RS might still be in the system somewhere." She said.

"Then how do we stabilize the station without the gyroscopic control of the thruster jet?" Volkov asked.

"I'm going to have to bypass the system and connect the thrusters directly to the command module." Holiday said.

"How?" Rhodes asked.

"I'm going to have to do a space walk." Holiday noted.

"No!" Six snapped.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"There has to be another way other than to go outside." Six amended.

Holiday shook her head. "I have to rewire the thrusters so that we can control it from here."

"Then I'll go." Six volunteered.

"Six, you don't know how to…" Holiday protested.

"You can walk me through it." Six insisted.

"I don't know." Holiday bit her lip.

"You have to be here anyway to get the station started." Six argued.

"Rhodes can do that." Holiday countered.

"And I am use to the physical aspects of missions." Six played his hand.

"Dr. Holiday, Agent Six does have experience in the physical nature of the assignment at hand." Volkov said. "Besides we can't sit here and argue all day."

"Fine." Holiday relented. "But be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Six smirked.

"Hmph." Was Holiday's answer.

A few minutes later, Six found himself pulling himself along the outside of the station heading toward the thrusters. He stuck the magnet down on the side of the ship and attached the safety harness to his belt. He then pushed off to reach the thrusters.

He pried opened the panel. "Okay, I'm in." Six said into the intercom in the space suit.

"First remove the green wire and cross it with the blue." Holiday instructed him. Six listened intently and did as she said. "Okay, close it up and get out of there. We're going to try to stabilize the station now."

Six nodded even though she couldn't see him. He pulled himself up, away from the thrusters. "All clear." He said when he reached the beginning of the harness.

Six watched as the thrusters fired up. The station started righting itself.

"Perfect." Holiday approved. "Now get back inside."

Six didn't have to be told twice.

"You know? We may have a small chance of surviving this. Altitude burn in 3…2…1" Volkov counted down but nothing happened. "There must have been a fuel leak in the collision."

"Never mind at least we are stable enough for an evac." Holiday noted. "Come on."

Six walked into the control room.

"We are going to evacuate the station. Rhodes get the container of nanites. Volkov, prep a shuttle." Holiday said. She turned to Six with a small smile. "I think we're going to get out of this."

Six nodded but the feeling of foreboding was back.

"Let's get out of here." He said ushering her to the shuttle.

Rhodes came in with the container as Volkov flipped on switches and turned knobs.

Holiday and Six walked in.

"We're ready to go." Volkov announced.

"Not quite." A disembodied female voice replied.

"Zag-RS! But how?" Rhodes gasped.

"She must have gotten onto the shuttle's onboard computer." Holiday said.

The shuttle's lights blinked off before the emergency lights flooded the room. "You will kindly leave the shuttle."

"Or what?" Volkov demanded. A small laser popped from the ceiling and blasted him. He crumbled to the ground. Rhodes screamed. Six sliced off the laser but another popped out. Holiday ran to grab the container of nanites but when she touched the container, she was shocked. Flying back, she hit the wall.

"Holiday!" Six quickly took care of the other laser before running to check on Holiday.

"I told White that having defense mechanisms installed in an escape shuttle was overkill." She muttered angrily.

Six had to agree but now was not the time to argue the point. "We need to get out of here."

"He's still alive." Rhodes had checked on Volkov.

"Not for long." Zag-RS said.

Holiday ran to the control panel and slapped a button. The lights went off in the shuttle.

"I just disengaged the shuttle from the power source. There's no telling where she could be hiding." Holiday said.

"What are we going to do?" Rhodes asked in a tight voice.

"I'm working on it." Holiday closed her eyes. They flew open in a second. "Rhodes, do you think you can create a firewall around one of the other shuttles?"

"I…I…It's possible but I would need a clean computer." Rhodes stammered.

"Ironically, Bouvier's laptop is clean since we forced him to scrub it." Holiday noted wryly.

"I'll get on it." Rhodes ran out of the shuttle.

Holiday looked at Six. "Help me get Volkov to another shuttle." They went on either side of the injured man and pulled him on his feet. They dragged him to the adjacent escape shuttle. When they reached it, they gently lowered him into a seat. Volkov groaned.

"You're going to be okay. We're going to get you help." Holiday told him.

"You'll excuse me, if I don't hold my breath." Volkov replied grimly.

Holiday squeezed his shoulder and looked at Six.

Volkov's chin drooped against his chest. He seemed to have fallen asleep.

Six was feeling pretty discouraged at well although no one would ever know it from his expressionless face. It seemed that the universe was bent on killing off Holiday. Why? Was it some sick punishment for his past? He was careful not to let anyone through the wall he kept around his heart but somehow she had gotten through not to mention Rex. The two people in the world he knew he would die for…

"Holiday… Rebecca," She was startled by her first name. She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just not smart enough."

Her expression changed to one of confusion. "Six?"

"Sometimes fate, destiny, kismet… whatever you want to call it… demands a price." He continued.

"I…I… don't understand Six." Holiday looked fearful now.

"You… you're the smart one… the strong one… the stubborn one… You could probably have figured it out by now." Six said softly as he stepped closer to her. His arms encircled her. He kissed her. Pulling away he held her against him. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Six?" Holiday's voice wavered.

"I know you will find a way." He said. Six could tell that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I think I got it." Rhodes ran into the room staring at the laptop. Six and Holiday instinctively pulled away. Rhodes didn't even notice. She ran and plugged the laptop into the port of the control board. The lights on the shuttle came on. "Okay, there is a firewall around the system in here. We can safely start the computer."

"Great. Then let's get out of here." Holiday said with relief. She punched in the coordinates and readied the ship. Rhodes helped her.

"Ready to go." Rhodes pressed a button. Nothing happened. Rhodes cursed. "The station controls are not responding to the shuttle commands to release the ship. The firewall must be causing a conflict."

"There has to be a way! We're so close." Holiday pounded the control panel with her fist. "The shuttle can be released manually." Rhodes said in a small voice.

"No! That's not acceptable." Holiday said angrily.

Suddenly, the shuttle rocked. After Holiday steadied herself she realized Six was no longer in the room. He was outside. The doors had slid shut.

"Six! What are you doing?" Holiday said alarmed running to the door.

"You can figure it out." Six gave her a smile. Then just as quickly his face faded into the distance as the shuttle was blasted into orbit.

"Turn the ship around!" Holiday ordered Rhodes.

"I…I can't. The controls are not responding. Its course is set for earth." Rhodes furiously typed on the laptop. Holiday pushed her aside and began typing also. Rhodes said nothing and moved out of her way. Holiday didn't even notice the tears that were pouring down her face.

"We can't leave him." She muttered.

"We can always send a ship for him." Rhodes said. But then an explosion rocked the ship. Looking through the porthole they saw the station in pieces.

"NO!" Holiday screamed.

 **I uploaded the epilogue on the same day. I already warned you about the ending...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own nada.**

After the ceremony, the people drifted away. After a while only two people were left at the grave marker.

"You… you going to be okay, doc?" Rex asked.

He had to repeat his question a second time before she responded. "Oh… yes… I'm… okay." She said unconvincingly.

"It's how he'd want to have gone." Rex said trying to be helpful.

"I know. I just need a moment, okay?" Holiday said softly.

Rex nodded and walked away leaving her alone. She stood there for several minutes before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"Why? Why did you do that?" She sobbed. "You idiot! We could have figured something out." She cried until she had no more tears just dry heaving. She slipped her hand into her pocket for some tissue. Her hand touched something warm and hard. She pulled out a stone. It looked like any other stone but she had found it tucked in one of the compartments in her belt. She was sure Six had slipped it in. But she had no idea what for. Thinking of his last words, she turned the stone around in her hand.

"What did you mean?" She asked it. The rock began to glow…

 **And that's the end of the story… or at least how my dream ended (I have very vivid dreams). I warned you it wasn't a happy ending. Now I know some of you are ready to scream (and or kill me) but I really felt that although this was not a happy ending, it was an appropriate one. Six would do anything for Holiday… including taking her place.**

 **But if you noticed the story ended with hope… hope that Holiday would be smart enough to figure out what Six couldn't. This is an AU.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
